


You are perfect to me - Ziall

by Thatcandycanekid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcandycanekid/pseuds/Thatcandycanekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay someone asked me to write this for them <br/>I do not like One Direction but I decided to attempt it anyway. <br/>It's pretty cute actually but yeah <br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the first look

Niall was starting a new school today and it was also the first day back. The small blond changed schools and towns after being bullied for being gay...He sighed playing with his tongue piercing, he had his lip, tongue and eyebrow pierced. He also had a infinty tattoo on his neck, 'Victim Of being Bullied' on his collarbone and a 'Irish Blood' on his wrist. Niall rubbed his cut arms as he fixed his wristbands and bracelets. He hoped no one here was from his last school, if they were then the bullying would start again. All he wanted was to finish his last year of high school. And go to prom...and hopefully get a boyfriend since he left his last one, Josh. Niall walked into the school where he got he got his class list. He walked out of the office to his locker, getting a few glares as he walked passed.Zayn waved to his friends and walked over to his locker. He saw a kid walking to the locker next to him, he hadn't seen him around before. Considering that he knew everyone, he assumed he was new. "Hey" he smiled slightly at him. Zayn looked at him and smiled again, he was gorgeous. From top to bottom. He had soft blond hair and piercing on his eyebrow. He was rather small but it made him appear more beautiful.  
Niall looks up at him, he has brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a big smile on his face "U-um hi" he smiles fiddling with his locker trying to get it open "could you help me with this" he blushes and looks at Zayn  
"Sure" Zayn smiled and went over to open it for him "You are new right?" he chuckled  
"thanks and yeah we just moved here" he smiles "im Niall buy the way" he reaches out his hand  
Zayn smiled and shook his hand "I'm Zayn" he picked out his books from his locker. He couldn't stop looking at him, he was gorgeous as well as having a beautiful name "What lesson do you have first?"  
he plays with his lip ring looking at him and then down at the paper "history" he smiles "you?"  
"Same here" he smiled. Okay now he was busy focusing his attention on his lip ring. Damn...this boy was beautiful. Beautifully perfect.  
Niall stares at Zayn he was beautiful. "what is your 'role' in the school" he smiles  
He chuckled "hmmm being Zayn" he grinned "I don't know, I'm not really sure" he shrugged and smiled  
he nods understanding "you seem more the badboy type" he shrugs looking at him  
Zayn smirked slightly "Well Niall I think you may have guessed correctly. How about you?"  
he giggles "the bullied" he looks down and bites his lip  
"Aww babe why would anyone ever bully you?" he frowned slightly looking down at him  
"they just do"he shrugs not telling him  
"I would never bully you, I cannot see a reason too" he smiled slightly  
he smiles softly at him "thank you"  
"You're welcome" he smiled at him softly "You'll be late, let's go" he chuckled  
he giggles softly "do we have to?"  
"Well...no not really" he smiled "but do you really want to miss a lesson on your first day" he smirked  
he smiles innocently "but who said i was here for the first day" he smirks "i just needed my locker number and times"  
Zayn smiled and rolled his eyes "Where you want to go?" he laughed  
he giggles "anywhere, i'm new remember"  
He smiled and took Niall's hand and walked outside to the back of the school. He sat under a tree with him cross-legged and smiled at him.  
Niall smiles and sits across from him, his legs crossed also and smiles looking up at the tree  
"You are so cute" he chuckled smiling at Niall  
he blushed "thank you, but no i'm not" he shakes his head  
"You are, trust me you really are" he smiled. Zayn was not scared to say what he thought but he was worried about what Niall would that think of him being gay. He hadn't told anyone. Except his mother.  
Niall smiles and shakes his head, he runs a hand through his hair and plays with his lip ring, thinking about what if Zayn found out about him being gay  
"Why don't you think so" he smiled questioning him slightly confused. How could anyone that gorgeous not believe that they are beautiful?  
"I've always been told i'm ugly and stupid and worthless" he shakes his head "and i believed them after a while" he plays with his lip ring looking down  
"You are none of those things. Whoever told that to you was lying. You're beautiful honestly you are incredibly beautiful." he smiled slightly "I bet you're smarter than me and I know you are not worthless"  
he looks at him "there not wrong" he frowns "thanks for trying to make me feel better though" he smiles at him "i know i should think like you do about me but i don't" he says sadly  
"They are wrong, I know that" he smiled. "It's true, I'll tell you everyday that you are beautiful"  
he blushes brightly and nods covering his face to hide the blush  
"Don't cover your face, it's adorable when you blush" he smiled  
he blushes brighter "no" he giggles. Niall uncovered his face when he stops blushing and smiles at Zayn  
Zayn smiled at him and went over and hugged him. "Still so cute"  
he hugs him back and plays with his lip ring  
"By the way I really like your lip ring" he chuckled and looked up at the sky  
he giggles blushing lightly he lays on the grass pulling Zayn with him looking at the sky


	2. I hope you know that I already love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our own problems

Zayn smiled and looked down at Niall "Tell me something about you?" he smiled  
"um i have three tattoos" he giggles "and you?"  
"I have three tattoos as well" he chuckled  
he giggles "well we have something in common"  
"That we do" he chuckled "What do you have?"  
"victim of being bullied, Irish blood and a infinity" he smiles "and you"  
"Awwr" he smiled at him "I have my grandfathers name in Arabic, ying and yang and a playing card with my initials like around my belly button. I want to get more though" he smiled  
he smiles "nice" he opens his mouth to show him the ring "and i also have my tongue pierced" he smiles "thats it though"  
"Awesome" he smiled. His mind started to wonder again. Zayn started to think about the piercing but that somehow wondered off to kissing him. He wasn't even realizing he was daydreaming  
Niall snaps his finger in front of him five times "Zayn" he finally yells  
Zayn raises his eyebrow and smiled slightly "What?" he looked at him.  
"you were daydreaming" he giggles at him  
"I was?" he chuckled "sorry"  
he giggles "its ok" he looks at him "you have pretty eyes" he says not knowing he said it out loud  
"Thank you" he smiled "yours are too"  
he blushes "i said that out loud didnt i" he mumbles  
"Yupp" he said popping the p. He chuckled and hugged him closer  
he shakes his head and covers his face "sorry" he mumbles  
"Don't be" he smiled  
he giggles and dug his head into Zayn's chest "okayy"  
Zayn stroked his head softly "You wanna go some where?" he smiled  
he nods "sure" he giggles  
"Where?" he chuckled "Your giggling is so cute"  
he blushes and dug his head deeper "I'm new remember"  
"Oh yeah...wanna come mine?" he smiled  
Niall nods "sure" he giggles  
Zayn stood up with Niall and smiled at him  
Niall smiles "what car do you have" he smiles  
"How do you know I have a car?" he chuckled  
he looks at him confused but then shrugs "just a guess"  
"I have a Bentley Continental" he shrugged smiling slightly  
"Nice" he smiles brightly "you seem more of a motorcycle kind of person though" he giggles  
"You seem to read people very well "he chuckled walking to his car with hi8m  
he giggles "well its classic 'bad boy'" he giggles  
He laughed "come on" he smiled and opened the door for him.  
he smiles "thank you" and gets in "you know I'm really surprised you don't have one" he giggles  
"Who said I don't have one?" he smiled and started the car.  
he looks at him "true" he shrugs "can i see it" he smiles  
"Sure, I don't live that far" he chuckled  
he giggles "yay!" he smiles at him  
Zayn laughed "awww you're so cute"  
he blushes and hides his face again "no im not"  
Zayn smiled "Yes you are!" he chuckled and pulled up to his house  
He roles his eyes "sure"  
"Yes sure" he smiled.


	3. Teach me to love again

e parked the car and walked up to his house with Niall. You can see my bikes first or later?  
he giggles "can i see your bikes" he says excitedly   
"Yupp" he smiled and walked round to the back of his house where he kept them.  
he smiles and walks next to him "how many do you have"  
"10 I think" he shrugged  
his eyes go wide "what"  
"What?" he looked at him confused  
"thats alot" he looks at him  
"I guess, my dad got them for me" he shrugged  
he nods "nice" he giggles  
He chuckled "I guess" he walked up to them and smiled "Here ya go"  
he looks at Zayn "can you teach me how to ride" he smiles  
"Of course" he smiled "I'd be happy to"  
"yay!" he hugs him and runs to several different ones  
Zayn laughed and followed him smiling  
he giggles at some of them  
"You're to cute, I'm sorry I can't stop saying it" he smilied  
he blushes and looks down "thanks" he mumbles  
"You're welcome Niall" he smiled  
he hugs him  
Zayn hugged him back  
"thank you, for not being rude and or bulling me" he looks at him  
"Why would I do that, I would never do that to you" he looked at him puzzled  
"because ive only known one person other than my family who hasnt" he frowns  
"Who was that?" he asked curiously  
he looks away with tears in his eyes "my boyfriend Josh" he looks down  
"You have a boyfriend" he looked down at him. Positive was he was gay but sadly he had a boyfriend. He didn't want him to be sad. He hugged him "What happened?"  
"my Ex-boyfriend" he sighs "i moved" he whimpers and hugs him tighter  
"You miss him?" he whispered quietly and hugged him closer  
he nods not able to speak  
He hugged him closely and looked down at him "You ok?"  
he takes a breath and nods "yah" he weakly smiles at him  
"You're not, I know" he wiped away his tears "It'll get better you know"  
he nods "yah but i might never talk to him again" he looks down  
"Why's that?"  
"we broke up before i left"  
"I don't understand, Why did you?"  
"we couldnt keep a relationship that far apart" he whimpers  
Zayn hugged him closer "It'll get better Niall" he whispered  
he whimpers and crys and shakes his head  
"It will, why don't you think so?" he looked down at him  
"because, he said when we broke up i was stupid and i wont find any one that really loves me like he did. and i miss him" he cries  
"You are not stupid. You are /not/ stupid. That is the truth. You will find someone who loves you more than he did" he whispered and hugged him closely  
he whimpers and hugs him "what if i dont"  
"You will I know that" he looked down at him  
he looks up at him "how can you be sure"  
"Just know that I am" he smiled slightly  
he nods and hugs him tighter  
"You still love him?" he whispered  
he looks at him "i think a part of me will always love him"  
"why Zayn" he looks at him  
"I just wanted to known if you wanted to moved on" he whispered  
he looks up at him confused  
"What?" he looked at him confused  
"what do you mean by that"  
"Don't worry" he mumbled


End file.
